


【末子】隐性悖德

by fujie210



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujie210/pseuds/fujie210
Summary: 二宫和也知道现在他和松本润的相处不太对劲。在学校常被同级生感叹二宫君跟松本君关系真好啊，少数了解情况的人则更了然地笑笑——“毕竟是兄弟嘛”。但没有朋友会这样相处，兄弟更不会。





	1. Chapter 1

自我满足产物。ooc。

骨科预警*

应该是润二。

二宫和也知道现在他和松本润的相处不太对劲。

在学校常被同级生感叹二宫君跟松本君关系真好啊，少数了解情况的朋友则更了然地笑笑——“毕竟是兄弟嘛”。

但没有朋友会这样相处，兄弟更不会——不会在同一张长沙发上贴着半边身子坐着，松懈时脑袋靠在另一个人肩上；不会在路上走着一个人突然蹦出来环住另一个人的肩颈，并附送一个结结实实的背后抱；不会在晚饭时伸出一条腿来贴住另一条腿，连脚也要勾住。

如果这些还可以用关系太好来解释，那现在的处境无论如何也用常理解释不通。

二宫和也坐在他那个早就有点变形的单人沙发上，游戏机已经从扶手上滑落到地毯上，但二宫没管，他只是仿若打盹儿一般地瘫着，一只手被握在松本润手里，以十指相交的方式。

室内光线并不好，在傍晚时分一点点沉下来，他们已经在这种昏暗中待了有一会儿了，但是没有人打算起身去开一下灯。

松本润坐在地毯上，很难说究竟是倚着沙发还是靠着二宫的腿。二宫的手在他眼里仿佛是什么有意思的玩具或者是什么值得鉴赏的艺术品，被拿在手里翻来覆去地看，在十指交缠前就揉捏遍了每一处指节。

松本润就着交握的状态指尖施力，二宫和也柔软的掌心肉就被挤压到填补进原本两人手掌之间的空隙中。

静默中松本润突然笑出声来：“kazu的手好软，真的好像汉堡肉，是因为吃了太多汉堡肉吗。”

“什么啦，根本说不通好吗。”二宫和也跟着笑出声，明明是抱怨的话，但语气中一点气恼的意思没有。

感觉到手被松开，二宫坐直身子打算起来去开灯，还没站起身手又被旁边的人扯住。

温热的鼻息扑到掌心中，紧接着一阵钝痛传过来——是松本润叼住了他的掌心肉，又迅速地松口“明明就像汉堡肉一样软”。

“痛诶！”其实并不痛。“润君你是狗吗。”

声音莫名其妙有点沙哑，二宫不引人注意地清清嗓子，“好了，妈妈差不多也下班了，你功课做完就收拾一下房间，我去准备晚饭。”

开灯，走出房间，关门。

二宫和也行动如常，但其实不是不在意——掌心被轻咬并未留下齿印，但那一刹那隐秘的、让人怀疑是否真的发生的被舐过的触感，给他的掌心带来难以消退的灼烧感，这种热意甚至迅速蔓延到耳廓，让他不得不快速逃开。

很明显，二宫和也对这些亲密接触并非适应良好。

或许是因为他是一个容易有距离感的人。尽管看起来跟谁都关系良好，但大家都明白那仅仅是作为“普通朋友”的距离，这么讨人喜欢的人其实自带着“别离我太近”的气场，让人不好意思自讨没趣。

但其实也有关系亲密的朋友，转学前的大野学长、原来邻居家年龄相仿的儿子相叶，也一度关系好到勾肩搭背甚至同床共枕。但二宫自认为这些人是通过了他的过敏测试才被允许留在他身边的，是绝对安全无害的存在。

不像松本润，不像他一样直接无视掉了二宫和也界限上明晃晃的警告，大步迈进，擅自握住他的手，挨近他的，仿若无事般的在他耳边说话、让呼吸打在耳边、发梢刺到脖颈。

在同住的这半年里，二宫慢慢习惯了——并不是习惯了松本润的行为，而是习惯了自己所产生的反应，他已经能与一瞬间的呼吸困难、指尖蜷缩以及隐秘的战栗和谐相处。

这种适应也意味着，他没有一次拒绝，甚至尝试拒绝松本润的靠近。

「这不一定是润的问题。」二宫和也想，「这也许是我的问题。」

「我是哥哥。」

尽管出生只早了十几分钟，尽管看起来更加年幼，尽管自己的异卵同胞弟弟已经高过他了。

但他是哥哥。

「所以不管究竟是什么问题，我都有责任要负。」

tbc

———————————————————

没忍住还是先搞了骨科（我嗑爆

虽然还是少年但不是纯纯的恋爱了

dbq因为我满脑子都是黄色废料，虽然我没写出来

总之就是有点变态，请大家多多包涵


	2. Chapter 2

自我满足产物。ooc。

骨科预警*

应该是润二

交代一下背景，算个过渡章，没什么感情线dbq

不仅仅是作为哥哥的责任感作祟。

二宫和也认真地怀疑过，会有这种不适是不是因为自己变了。

毕竟两个人已经分开了将近六年，松本润可能只是延续了幼年时期所习惯的相处方式，而自己已经在几年中发生了变化，才不能适应这种关系。

当然这不代表他认为松本润现在的举动完全合理，通常十几岁的兄弟才不会还像小孩子一样相处。但这怎么能怪润呢，正是因为他的离开，才中断了兄弟相处的正常演变过程，让润君不明白怎样作为普通的兄弟对待他。

「如果当初不跟爸爸走就好了。」二宫和也久违的产生了一点后悔的情绪，随即就意识到这种想法是多么的不切实际。

不跟爸爸走吗？那能怎么办。让爸爸把润带走？绝对不行。全都跟妈妈生活在一起？当时的妈妈根本没有精力同时照顾两个孩子。

继续一家四个人生活在一起？

不可能的。

回想父母离婚前的生活，二宫和也不觉得那是可以忍受的：

父亲突然失业时他和润还并不能预料到情况会怎样恶化，只知道平常忙碌的父亲待在家里的时间突然多了起来，偶尔还会陪他们玩一会。

但两个月之后父亲还没有找到工作，并且逐渐消沉下来，已经是全职主妇的母亲也不得不重新出门找了兼职来补贴家用，二宫和也敏锐地感觉到父亲的脾气开始变得暴躁，有意无意地减少着自己和小润与父亲的接触，以免被迁怒，小润察觉稍迟，还会时不时求父亲陪他玩，结果也在某次不小心激怒父亲被骂哭后意识到了家里的气氛与曾经大不相同。

终于母亲也逐渐不能忍耐这样的丈夫，夫妇间的争吵也开始变成了家常便饭，碰到这种时候，两个小孩只能抱成团缩在自己的房间里，或者一起跑出门在附近的公园躲到争吵结束。父母都不在家的时候反而最让人安心，虽然可能没有饭吃——打两份工的妈妈有的时候会来不及准备，而父亲从来不会在意这些。二宫和也就从这个时候开始磨练厨艺，学着做饭以保证小润不会陪自己挨饿。

这种生活持续了大约半年，母亲在某天回来时兴高采烈地宣布自己通过了一份正式工作的面试。本来是好消息，不知道是不是刺痛了父亲的自尊心，于是又引发了争吵，待业已久的父亲发了很大的火，口不择言地说了很多难听的话，争执中甚至推搡了母亲，最后一甩门冲出家里，留下掩面躲进卧室的母亲和两个小孩子。

“我讨厌爸爸”，二宫和也还记得弟弟当时的神情，嘴唇发白发颤，眼中还有水汽，明明难过得不得了，却咬着牙说出恨恨的话，“我希望爸爸永远不要回来了。”

「这样不行，不能让小润一直负担这种糟糕的情绪。」虽然是同龄人，二宫和也却总是觉得自己要照顾小润，「毕竟我是哥哥嘛。」

“别难过了润君，还有妈妈和哥哥呢。妈妈会一直在你身边爱你呀。”伸出手揉揉小包子脸。

“嗯……那哥哥呢？”刚才情绪过于激动的小孩累到有点犯困。

“哥哥……哥哥也会一直爱你呀。”二宫和也避重就轻地答道，一边轻拍着弟弟哄他入睡。

二宫和也记得自己敲门进到主卧时，母亲来不及掩饰伤心的慌乱神情，这个一直温温柔柔的女人对待孩子时总是笑颜，这时也不忘整理好自己的表情关切儿子：“怎么了kazu，啊是饿了吗，对不起啊，妈妈这就去给你们做晚饭。”

阻止了妈妈的动作，二宫和也握住母亲的手，用十岁小孩所能用到的最正式的语气说：“妈妈现在太辛苦了，撑不住的话，就和爸爸离婚吧。”

女人本来就红着眼，听到这里眼泪忍不住又要落下来。

小孩继续往下安排“润君就跟着妈妈，”二宫和也吸了吸鼻子，“我就跟爸爸走好了。”

“为什么要跟爸爸走啊，和弟弟一起跟着妈妈不好吗。”

“我也舍不得妈妈，但因为妈妈真的太辛苦了所以不能让您更累了。我跟爸爸走，是因为我可以照顾好自己，说不定还能照顾一点爸爸。妈妈可以照顾好润君吗，不要让我失望哦。”二宫和也强忍着不肯流泪，好像眼泪会让这番话的可靠性降低。

然后就被揽进怀里，听到母亲颤抖着声音说话：“小和你这么温柔妈妈才会更担心啊，不要让自己有这么多负担啊，明明是爸爸妈妈没有照顾好你。别想太多了，妈妈不会放弃你的。”

之后离婚不出意料地被提上了日常，原本动辄争吵的夫妇二人在这种时候居然也能和和气气的坐下来谈谈相关事宜。谈到孩子的问题，尽管母亲表示她可以同时照料两个孩子，二宫和也还是在两方争执时坚定的表示了“我要跟着爸爸”。

终于尘埃落定。父亲会带二宫和也回去老家。

说出那句话之后润就没再理过他。

他当然知道是为什么，小润本来以为他们一定都会和妈妈在一起的。

二宫和也几次试着去和弟弟解释，他想说小润你现实一点妈妈一个人负担不了两个孩子的生活的，想说小润没关系哥哥还是会一直爱你啊，想说小润你讨厌哥哥也没关系一定要照顾好自己呀。

最终这些话都没说出口，小润不肯听，最后他也因为觉得面对分别是太难的事而不敢坚持把这些说出口。

所以二宫和也离开家前最后的记忆是躲在窗户后要哭不哭、但绝不出来告别的弟弟。

之后的生活说不上好坏，二宫和也在转学后独来独往了一段时间，在熟悉环境了之后也延续了这种行为模式，只和几个格外合得来的人走得近一点。父亲在附近的工厂找到了新工作，本来就不算亲密的父子二人不咸不淡地相处着，见面时间在父亲有了常去的居酒屋之后变得更短。

妈妈时不时会来看他，但润君从来不一起。二宫和也一边觉得伤心一边告诉自己这是没办法的事。十三岁那年妈妈带来的生日礼物是个游戏机，说是小润帮忙挑的——“小润说你从小就喜欢这些东西”。

他一边开心一边看着妈妈带来的照片发愁，照片里摆出酷酷表情的男孩看起来有点难相处，二宫和也有点担心他在学校能不能交到朋友，完全忘了自己在同学眼里也酷到不行。

再后来父亲出了意外，二宫和也本来打算直接在老家读完高中就进入社会，妈妈却喊他搬回来备考——“小和回来住吧，妈妈现在有能力照顾你们两个了。对了，小润也想你回来。”

这样的话，回去好像也不错。

————————————————————

这章大家当个番外看看好了

没什么好吃的（土下座


	3. Chapter 3

自我满足产物。ooc。

骨科预警*

所以现在的生活已经很好了不是吗。 

一家三口的生活没什么好忧虑的，学习上也有稳定的成绩，在学校里有几个可以打闹的朋友，闲下来可以打喜欢的游戏。只是跟弟弟的相处有点问题而已，反正对方的其他行为一切正常，只是一个普通的高中生帅哥，对哥哥像小孩子一样黏糊也不是什么大毛病。 

总比在差劲的家庭环境里变得性格糟糕孤僻要好，也比一直讨厌他这个擅自决定离开的哥哥要好。 

回家之前二宫和也一直在担心弟弟是不是真的接纳自己回来，说不定妈妈那就“小润也想你回来”只是劝他回家的说辞呢。当开门之后见到笑颜说着“欢迎回来”的弟弟时，他几乎被一种巨大的不真实感击倒，迅速陷进飘飘然的愉快情绪里面——“简直不能更好了”，这是他当时唯一的感受。 

“哇，谢谢小润准备了晚饭呀，这次也辛苦你了。”妈妈笑着对小儿子道谢，又对着二宫和也说话，“诶，小和怎么愣住了，快来尝尝吧，小润的手艺很好的，我下班晚的时候总会替我准备晚饭呢，有时候甚至还会帮我做午饭便当哦。 

二宫刚反应过来似的抬头笑了笑，坐下来说了句“我开动了”就垂眼默默地嚼着汉堡肉，试图平复突然从心底窜出来的莫名怒气和难过情绪——他知道不应该怪妈妈，但当初不是约好要照顾好润君的吗？又是晚饭又是便当，怎么会让小孩子承担这么多呢？他的手艺好？明明小时候好奇来煎个鸡蛋都会煎坏，要练习多少次才会手艺变好的。 

咽下汉堡肉，眨掉眼里的水汽，二宫和也抬头看向松本润：“真的很好吃啊，小润做的汉堡肉。” 

“kazu喜欢就好，我还担心这几年你的口味会不会有变化呢。”看到弟弟眉眼弯弯全然开朗的笑容，二宫和也再次坚定这就是世界上最他稍微动了动腿，松本润没有什么反应珍贵的东西，是他无论如何都要守护的宝物。 

维持这样的状态就好。 

连妈妈都说“真好啊，kazu回来之后，感觉小润也开朗多了呢。” 

所以一直这样下去也行的……吧。 

但二宫和也觉得松本润最近的行动越来越过分了，之前还可以算是亲密，但最近，二宫和也怎么想也觉得只有用狎狔才能形容。 

上周末两个人做完功课都在地毯上躲懒，一个趴着打游戏，一个躺着看漫画，松本润大概是一个姿势待久了难受，长手长脚地大动作翻着身，扭了两圈糊在二宫身上，头倚着他的肩胛骨，手臂横过来揽在腰上，手指摩挲了几下布料间的褶皱，不经意似的从卫衣下摆探入，半只手掌贴在赤裸的腰间，停住。被倚着的人稍微动了动腿，松本润没有什么反应，他也不好再有什么大动作。二宫和也不知道是室内的气温太高还是松本润的原因，他的腰间逐渐湿润起来，身上细细密密地起了一层汗。 

“润君，想吃点什么吗？”二宫和也忍了一会终于开口。

“诶，kazu你饿了嘛，我去给你找点薯片。”

那只手干脆利落地离开，二宫腰上的半边掌印被空气侵入，在霎那间感到凉意，让他不自觉的一激灵，这时候的松本润早已起身走出房门，二宫和也只能劝自己不要太过敏感。

而今天早上，二宫和也正在卫生间刷着牙，睡眼惺忪的松本润全然不避讳地进来放水，结束之后也拿了牙刷开始刷牙，咬着牙刷含混地说出“kazu的屁股看起来好翘啊”这种奇怪的话，一边甚至抬手摸上去。

不同于朋友间玩笑时一触及分的打闹，也不像千年杀一样有杀伤力。二宫和也因为揉捏着他臀瓣的手指僵硬地呆住，好一会才有所反应。他试着用轻松的语气开玩笑：“润君原来是臀控吗。这么喜欢耍流氓的话倒是快去找个女朋友啦。”

紧张的气氛并未有所缓解，松本润吐了一口牙膏泡沫，紧接着脸凑到他的耳边，中指甚至变本加厉的摩擦着二宫和也的臀缝——“怎么？kazu想让我找个女朋友吗？”

“J！”这个称呼他通常不会在家里叫出来。

转回这边高中的时候松本润没有以兄弟身份介绍他，他也没再坚持，在大家面前只是作为朋友身份与松本润相处，但“松润”的称呼对二宫和也而言太过陌生，还有些疏远，他就自作主张地开始用“J”来称呼松本润，作为“润君”在学校里的替代品。现在他会这样叫，明显是有些羞恼了。

松本润却像个没事人似的松手站直，普通地漱口洗了脸，走出了卫生间，留下二宫和也一个人面对着镜子里脸色涨红的自己。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

自我满足产物。ooc。

骨科预警*

吃早餐的时候二宫和也难得地冷着脸，拿着吐司一块块掰开，塞进嘴里干吃，既不蘸酱也不喝水，让人担心他会不会噎到。

“小和要不要蘸点酱呀，这样吃没关系吗。”妈妈有点担忧地问。

“完全没问题哦，我就喜欢这样吃。”露出拿手的迷惑人心的柴犬笑颜，二宫和也轻巧地表示了拒绝。

「才不是因为酱在润君那一边，我就是觉得这样吃好吃而已。」不想承认自己在为幼稚的原因赌气。

妈妈没再坚持，她知道大儿子尽管看起来对什么都很随意，但一旦坚持了什么就难以被动摇。罪魁祸首却在这时候掺进一脚：“kazu试一试蘸酱吧，会更好吃哦。”

“不要。”

“试一试嘛！”

“我说不要……”话还没说完，一块蘸好酱的吐司已经被送到嘴边，配合着松本润<绝赞推荐>的期待表情，二宫和也下意识就张开了嘴。

“好吃吗？”得逞后的松本润放出kirakira的闪亮笑容。

“好吃。”认识到了自己根本没办法拒绝这个人本质的二宫和也自暴自弃似的回答。

惹不起就躲，二宫和也一改平常总是默默待在松本润身边的作风，课间都跟身边的同学聊天跑火车，连眼神都不往另一个方向去，午休时也拿了便当径直离开。

结果还是在天台被松本润逮到了。

“nino原来在这里呀。到处都找不到你，还以为你偷偷跑去约会了。”边说边靠着他坐下来。

「nino」二宫心里默默重复了一遍。

在学校松本就会叫他nino，虽然他没说过，其实他对为什么松本不肯介绍自己是他的哥哥一直有些心怀芥蒂。并非先隐瞒关系然后突然公布吓大家一跳的恶作剧，松本润严格地践行着绝对不说的原则，关于为什么两个人一入学就相熟的原因也被他一句“我跟nino啊，在很久之前就认识了呢。”搪塞过去。

「什么嘛，明明从出生就在一起，相处的时间比分开的还长。」这句话二宫和也只能在心里吐槽。

结合松本润最近的行为，二宫和也越来越觉得弟弟随意轻佻的态度是在戏弄自己。

「难道是还在为之前自己的离开生气？」

不愿意在别人面前承认跟自己是兄弟，又做出奇怪的举动来试图惹怒自己，想想好像都隐含着微妙的报复意味。

「果然还是任性的小孩子呀，用这种幼稚的手段，跟撒娇没什么区别吧。」刻意忽略掉其中不敢深思的细节，二宫和也觉得自己的思绪顿时清爽下来。想到松本润即使赌气闹别扭也没有疏离他，不禁觉得身侧相贴的温度更让人安心。

“没有啦，如果有女朋友的话，会第一个告诉润君…告诉J的。”

最重要的弟弟的话，配合一下他的小把戏也不是什么问题。

晚上放学后天气突变，风突然大起来，吹得行道树的叶子啪啦啪啦响。

两个人感到家没一会儿雨就落了下来，水痕糊得玻璃窗一片模糊。二宫和也给妈妈打了电话问要不要带伞去接她下班，得知公司还有个要尽快完成的策划可能需要她通宵加班，今晚就不回来了。

电话里母子二人相互嘱咐了几句，挂断后二宫和也转向厨房，却发现松本润已经开始准备晚饭了，不禁感叹弟弟确实是长大了。

雨势在晚饭后消停了不少，却又在互道晚安就寝后展开了新的一轮攻势，雨点打在窗上噼里啪啦地响，间或还夹杂着几声惊雷。二宫和也在这种噪声中入睡困难，不禁有些烦躁，睁着眼睛看天花板，忽然听到作为房间隔断的帘子的另一边传来小声的询问：“nini你睡了吗？”

听到有些奶气的“nini”二宫和也不禁有些怔住，这是幼年时润君常叫他的称呼，学说话的时候，相比二宫已经可以口齿清晰地叫出“润君”，弟弟的发育慢一点，说“二宫”或“哥哥”都有些苦手，只好整天喊着“nini、nini”追着二宫跑，即使后来说得清楚了也还是这样喊他。直到再大一点被爸爸取笑这样喊哥哥像个小女孩撒娇似的，润君才逐渐改口叫他“kazu”。

“还没睡呢，怎么啦润君？”二宫和也的烦躁被怀念驱散，他温柔地回答道。

“闪电太亮了，我能去nini你那边睡吗？”

二宫和也当然知道这是松本润害怕打雷的委婉说法，不需要犹豫地说了好。

肯定的回答刚刚落下，就看到抱着枕头的松本润掀开帘子跑过来，还差点被脚上的拖鞋绊了一脚。

二宫掀开被子让他躺进来，再次互道晚安时又有一声雷响起，感觉到松本润浑身一抖，他靠近伸手想拍拍弟弟的头当作安抚，结果松本润顺势搂住了他的腰把他带进怀里。

感觉到松本润的呼吸在自己的脖子耳边乱窜，二宫和也一时有些僵硬，他知道松本润有抱抱枕睡觉的习惯，现在又打着雷，怎么想也只好先充当一晚上抱枕了。胡思乱想中雨声似乎也不再能吵到他，少年的怀抱暖暖和和，二宫和也不知道什么时候就听着身边人逐渐平稳的呼吸声跟着入睡了。

tbc

——————————————

深夜更新选手上线

nino开始试图自我催眠

好了，一起睡也睡了，抱也抱了，我的任务完成了（bushi


	5. Chapter 5

骨科预警*

二宫和也再睁眼时，窗外已经有一点天光透进来，不过显然还早，整个房间还昏昏的黑成一团。他惺忪着睡眼只觉得怠惰，在昏沉反复的困意中因为身旁的热源舒服得鼻息长舒，半醒着意识到背后的松本润把侧着身子的他抱了个满怀，像两把型号不同的勺子严丝合缝的叠在一起。

「润君是怎么长得这么高的…」二宫和也在迷迷糊糊中不着边际地瞎想着，「…一起睡还真的挺暖和的」。

一边想着二宫和也准备放任自己睡过回笼觉「暖和是暖和……就是…有点硌…」

「！」困意瞬间消失了大半，二宫和也僵硬着身体确认了一下当前的状况，不得不承认自己后腰处顶着的、散发热意的物体，是松本润在清晨兴奋起来的半勃的性器。

虽然本人对此并无意识，保持这种状态等它慢慢消退似乎也是一个可行选项，但二宫和也还是决定主动摆脱这种尴尬境地——毕竟自己是清醒的，他把松本环住他的手扯开一点，动了动腰拉开一点距离，直到两个人的下半身不再贴在一起。

还没等他松口气，睡梦中的松本润似乎被突然钻入被团间隙中的冷空气打扰，不满地嘟囔着“kazu”并且再次收紧了手臂以留住热源，二宫觉得他们贴得比之前更紧了。

好巧不巧的，松本润胯间的硬物在距离拉近后抵在哥哥的腿根处，顶得臀瓣也挤出柔软的弧度。似乎是感受到挤压带来的快感，二宫和也惊恐地发现身后的人甚至动腰蹭了几下，性器更加一发不可收拾地硬起来，终于硬到本人也不得不意识到的程度。

松本润似乎是有些转醒地又喊出一声“kazu”，腰上的动作也随之停了下来。「这下终于能结束这种尴尬局面了吧」，二宫和也在心里暗暗松了一口气，又觉得沉默的时间有点长了，怕是松本润难为情了，正打算开句玩笑给脸皮薄的弟弟一个台阶。

然而“小子你精力还挺旺盛啊”还没说出口，松本润毛茸茸的脑袋突然磨蹭着埋进他的后颈，蓬松的头发刺在脖子上有点痒。二宫和也能感觉松本润的脸贴在他后背上，含混地说话时吐出的热气穿过睡衣粘在皮肤上——“kazu帮帮我。”

二宫和也宕机了，他好像突然丧失了理解语言的能力，对弟弟的仅仅短短几个音节不知道作何反应，血液却好像有自我意志似的径直涌向他的脸颊和耳朵。「帮什么？怎么帮？」相较于直面不敢深思的话语本身，二宫和也选择放任自己陷入呆滞中。

“帮帮我。kazu”松本润黏黏糊糊地蹭上来，在他耳边哑着声音喊“kazu…kazu…”

二宫和也张了张嘴想问“润君你什么意思”，又想问“你想让我怎么做”，但最终一句话也没问出口，反而手被弟弟牵到身后，没入松本润的睡裤中。都是男孩子，二宫和也对怎么取悦自己并不陌生，但毕竟现在的对象是自己的弟弟，他握住之后竟然不知道接下来该怎么动作了，况且背身反手也总不算是个舒服的姿势，只能由着松本润在他手中反复地顶弄。

他也不清楚事情究竟是怎么演变到现在这个局面的，只能失神地半眯着眼，跟着弟弟的动作一摇一晃，直到松本润也伸了一只手挑开他的内裤。

“诶。”二宫和也被惊到似的发出短促的气音，而那只手完全不被干扰地继续往下探，也握住了二宫的性器。

“kasu也兴奋起来了啊。”低低的声音在耳边响起，二宫和也才发现自己的器官不知道在什么时候也半立起来了。下身被毫不犹豫地用力揉捏，二宫难以突然承受如此强烈的刺激而向后缩过去，一时之间也顾不上松本润的胯下再次蹭上了他的屁股。

陷入愉悦中的二宫身上密密地起了一层汗，仰头大口喘着气，手上也逐渐卸了劲，有些握不住似的，松本润手上本来又快又重的动作就跟着突然慢下来，不紧不慢地随意动作着，晾得脑子里已经被搅成一团浆糊的二宫和也不满足地动动腰催促对方动作快一点，手上也讨好似的再次认真起来。

松本润没再坚持为难他，重新用心对待着手上的活计，没一会二宫和也就呼吸收紧，喉咙中不可自抑的发出低沉的喘声，身体一颤射在松本润手中。

另一个人似乎也快要到极限，在二宫和也手中顶弄的幅度更大了，本来就松垮的睡裤半掉不掉，性器已经从裤腰中探出来，让余韵还未平息的二宫眩晕中感到对方器官分泌的液体随着动作沾染在自己的腰臀上。不多时，随着一声低吼，粘稠的液体喷射出来沾在两个人的身上，松本润的身体也放松下来，靠着二宫和也平复呼吸。

此时的二宫终于算是回过神来，出了汗的皮肤跟空气接触生出一阵凉意，连带着神志也清醒了不少，天光也已经亮到让他能看清刚刚搞出来的一床狼藉。终究还是不知道该用什么方式面对，二宫和也急匆匆地掀了被子下床，先是从床头柜顺手抽了几张纸巾擦了擦手，在想到要不要递几张给松本润时又犯了难，干脆把抽纸盒往床上一抛，留下一句“我先去洗澡了”就快步离开了房间。

淋浴时也心乱如麻，发现腰臀上果然都留下了半干不干的痕迹时更是难为情，不知不觉就在浴室里待了好一会。好不容易稍微平静下来，一拉开浴室的门就发现松本润抱臂倚在门口，吓得差点喊出声。

第一反应就是拒绝对视，避开松本气势颇强的眼神，二宫和也低着头把松本润往浴室里推，一句“润君快去洗澡吧不然要迟到了怪我洗了太久真是不好意思啊”说得连个停顿也没有，顺手“唰”的拉上浴室门。

刚刚换好出门的衣服就听到家门打开的声音，“我回来啦”，妈妈的声音从玄关传过来，二宫和也不禁因为松本润不知道什么时候已经把床铺整理好了而感到一阵安心。

“我给你们带了早饭回来哦，诶，小润呢。”

“那个什么，他在洗澡。”二宫和也迅速的拆了两片吐司出来，背上书包就要出门。在妈妈追问前就开了口：“我今天在学校里有事情要早过去，先出门啦，妈妈加班辛苦了好好休息。”

他飞快地跑出家门，甚至把“一路顺风”留了一半在门里。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

骨科预警*

事实上并没有发生什么改变。

二宫和也发现只要两个人都保持沉默就可以当作无事发生。

当松本润神色如常地跟他说话时，他内心震撼地恍然大悟——那其实根本算不上什么大事。

只不过是男孩们青春期的出格探索与相互抚慰，可能在松本润眼里根本影响微不足道，倒是自己惊弓之鸟一般的反应显得过于在意。二宫和也为自己早晨落跑的丢人举动感到难为情起来，并决定让自己的生活恢复正轨。

尽管再被松本润搭上肩的时候会不可查地一僵，被拉住手时握住又松开，但像原来一样普通地相处只是时间问题。

如果松本润没有在某个晚上再次抱着枕头钻上他的床的话。

被弟弟松散地半拥半抱，腰上的衣料被撩开，感到轻柔的抚摸从腰至背流连着。如果二宫和也说他没有想到这件事会再次发生那一定是在说谎，虽然更能被理解的选择是两个人都不再提及这件事，但现在的场景也确实以最脱轨的妄想形式出现在他的可能性预判中。二宫和也绝对不会承认的是，他甚至对这种再次发生抱有一点不可说的期待。

所以他没有拒绝松本润的动作，甚至顺从地靠近弟弟的怀里，对方的动作也自觉地更加放肆起来。

毕竟他从来拒绝不了弟弟的要求，他在对方给予的刺激里迷离着眼睛，而且松本润的技巧确实相当让人舒服。

然后新的默认规则取代了原来的。

年轻人实在是容易食髓知味。松本润越来越频繁地空置自己的床铺，钻进哥哥的被子里跟他汗津津地手脚相缠。

在有第三人在的场合他们仍然维持着“关系良好的朋友/兄弟”形象，毋庸置疑的。但二宫和也不得不承认他能感受到两人之间暗流的涌动，他在母亲说今晚可能会加班时，会接收到松本润的挑眉与意味深长的眼神；同龄男孩子围在一起为了不入流的黄色笑话哄笑时，身边人的手在众人视线之外划过他的背部，手指上的金属戒指与脊柱相触时带来一点凉意。

不得不承认，他因为这些举动产生了隐秘的、打破界限的快感，而他与松本润仿佛也因此建立了比亲近更亲近、比紧密更紧密的联系。尽管他很少提及，但在分离的数年中，他持续不断地累积着不安与困扰，因为担忧于与弟弟的羁绊会不会减少甚至消失。而现在他终于安心下来，被重新接纳和被靠近，使他内心的空缺得到了满足。

至于他们是在怎样越界，这种越界又有着什么样的意味，二宫和也凭潜意识选择不去想它，正如潘多拉的盒子一旦打开就会产生大麻烦，他不认为自己现在有能力处理这些。

反正这是两个人之间的事，而他们把秘密保存的很好。

连妈妈也只是偶而感叹：“感觉你们兄弟两个相处地越来越融洽了，真好啊。”

同学们就更加难以察觉，唯一一次让二宫和也有些心率增高，是某个前辈在被说是一番工口时不服气地反驳“凭什么是我，像nino那样装正经的人就不工口嘛。每次聊这些，虽然脸上没什么表情，但是明明耳朵都红了。松润离得最近，可以帮我作证吧。”随便瞎扯几句也就过去了。

所以日子就这么“平平淡淡”地过着，一点小小的不同是松本润在某次互助中哼哼唧唧地含住了哥哥的下唇，得寸进尺地吻上去还试着伸了舌头。二宫和也在被打开口腔后就又些呆住，他并不是第一次接吻，但曾经几次跟交往的女生亲吻都只是双唇相贴，并没有进一步的行动，总怕会显得太过急色吓到对方。如今自己被半哄半迫地进行唇舌交缠，竟然也感觉不坏，被对方的舌尖有技巧地轻扫过上膛时更是觉得腰下一软，浑身都减了力气。

松本润也对探索的新阶段充满了热情，亲吻自此成为他们每次互助活动的固定开场、并贯穿于插曲间奏与终章末节。不止如此，由于亲吻是如此地方便进行，以至于松本润现在会在课间或午休时间时不时地拉着他寻求这点小小的抚慰。现在的二宫和也，对于天台、卫生间隔间、储藏室和放课后的空旷教室都有了一些微妙的羞耻情绪。

当然，接吻后红肿的嘴唇要比之前多花一些功夫去掩盖，松本润还好一些，他的嘴唇本来就更丰润，何况被吸允的一方一般也不是他，而明显得多的二宫和也只好借口说是过敏，被默契的弟弟补全了一个「对牛奶轻微过敏但是实在太喜欢喝了」的人设，并贴心地每天在他书包里备一瓶牛奶。

本来就不喜欢喝牛奶的二宫觉得被学坏的弟弟坑到了。

「再怎么喝牛奶我也不会再长高了！」捧着空牛奶瓶的二宫和也今天也希望松本润不要再如此固执地逼他养生了。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

骨科预警*

学校里最近在进行未来规划指导，同班之间也不免相互问起之后的打算。

二宫和也对这些情报交流没有什么热情，被问到也只是用一句“当然是准备考大学了”敷衍过去，偏偏有不识相的人跑来刨根问底“那总要说想去哪里的大学吧”。

二宫跟这人并不怎么熟，两个人的关系远没好到分享未来打算的程度，想想对方可能是被女孩子拜托来问他的想法吧，所以毫无负担地跑起火车来：“北海道？或者大阪？大概率是大阪吧。”

“诶！你知道松润是打算去东京的吧？”得到肯定答复后，对面震惊不减，“是说谎吧！还以为你们会考去同一个城市，毕竟你们关系那么好，整天呆在一起，看上去就离不开对方。”

「当然是说谎，我怎么可能跑去离润君那么远的地方。」但跑火车跑到一半就停下绝不是二宫和也的作风。他迅速给自己的瞎扯编出了站得住脚的理由。

“嘛…我们关系是很好，但大学是新的人生阶段嘛，即使是我这种宅男，也会想到新环境里接触一点新事物吧。至于J，我只能狠狠心跟他分开咯……”

话音刚落，提问者已经兴冲冲地跑去松本润讲：“松润你知道嘛！nino大学打算为了新生活抛弃你去大阪哦！

「什么嘛，比预想中还要让人讨厌。」二宫和也默默翻了个白眼，打算向弟弟解释，对视后还没开口松本润就已经把视线转了回去。一边觉得被噎了一下，一边他又想着这种事也没什么好解释的，松本润应该是明白他的想法的，至于其他人怎么想，就完全与他无关了。

松本润今天不太对劲，二宫和也这样觉得。

午休时不知道去做了什么，到处都找不到人；课间时跟他说话也都被心不在焉地敷衍过去；而现在，在两个人一起回家的路上，自顾自地走在前面，整个人都被低气压笼罩住。

「也许他需要一个人静一静？」二宫和也走着后面想着，决定暂时不打扰弟弟。

他没想到刚进门就被抵在门板上吻住。

松本润的这个吻带着前所未有的攻击性，根本不给他犹豫的机会就强硬地打开他的口腔，伸进舌头肆意作乱。

二宫和也舌根被缠得发麻发痛，呼吸的节奏也难以掌握，只能双手抵住松本润的前胸，在快要缺氧的前一刻把他推开——“润君你怎么回事…妈妈一会就要下班了。”

他没有得到回答，松本润的回应是攥住他的手腕举过头顶，再一次把嘴堵上来。

这次他的动作稍微缓和下来，唇舌间带着一点哄劝的意味，肢体间却还是不容反抗的强硬，镇压着哥哥的推拒，两个人推搡中双双倒在了玄关的地板上，居于上位的人一边继续着对双唇的纠缠，一边双手探入哥哥的衣摆中胡乱摩挲揉捏着对方柔软的腰腹与前胸。

松本润终于在肩膀被不断敲击的状态下停下来，抬起身直视被压在身下的那个人。二宫和也回避着弟弟充满压迫感的眼神，侧过头去大口呼吸着空气，在喘息中终于吐出一句完整的话——“……小润想做的话……至少回去房间吧。”

躺在床上的二宫和也展现出了意外包容的态度，对弟弟今天格外激烈的动作给予了温和地回应，仿佛试图安抚对方的焦躁，手上也按照对方平时最喜欢的方式动作着。松本润却一直沉浸在自己的节奏里，好像完全不考虑哥哥的感受，吮吻从颈项流连过前胸直至腰腹，用力的程度让二宫和也觉得第二天一定会留下一身痕迹。手中也一刻不停的给予着强烈的刺激，让身下的人难以承受似的弓起腰来。

在这种刺激下，二宫和也很快先于松本润释放出来，精液溅在两个人的身上。

他脱力地摊下来，强烈的快感让他一时之间还有些呼吸不均，手上也不自觉的又些松懈。

不知道是谁的手机鸣出一声短促的铃音，打断了两个人的动作，松本润挺着下身下床在杂乱的衣服堆里翻出手机了，告诉哥哥是妈妈发来的短信，说今晚大概又要加班了让他们自己去弄点吃的。

二宫和也不禁松了一口气。在紧绷的身体与神经都放松下来之后，因为满足感过剩而生出一点疲乏和困意，在感觉到松本润再次回到床上之后才想起来自己的任务好像还没有完成。

他懒洋洋地伸出手去摸索，结果扑了个空。

松本润似乎是被他散漫的态度气到了，对他的主动服务表示了拒绝，然后半拉半抱地把他翻了个身又压上去。

二宫和也对这种背对松本润的姿势也并不陌生，毕竟第一次就是这样发生的。

而这次仅仅是磨蹭着哥哥的臀缝显然已经不能满足松本润了，他把二宫的腰腿提成跪趴的姿势，又要他把双腿夹紧，然后性器插入腿间磨蹭起来。快速的抽插很快让二宫和也腿根处的皮肤发红发烫，龟头时不时地蹭过会阴与囊袋，本来泄过一次的性器被刺激地重新颤颤巍巍地站了起来，腿间不知道是因为前液还是汗水搞的黏黏糊糊，随着松本润动作发出黏腻的水声。二宫和也因为跪趴的姿势被撞得有些不稳，又因为弟弟在背后的动作而倍感羞耻，而松本润仿佛还嫌不够似的，在律动中不忘舔咬着哥哥的肩膀与侧颈，唇舌间发出啧啧的声响，甚至色情的伸出舌头顺着脊柱一路划过留下湿痕。

松本润在速度加快即将射出来之前突然停下，这一举动让二宫疑惑地回过头来，就看到弟弟在昏暗的室光中眯着眼睛散发出危险的气息。慢慢地将性器一点点从二宫腿间抽出来，在龟头抵在小穴处时停下来，他一边摆着腰在穴口处重重地磨蹭，一边俯身到二宫耳边用诱哄意味浓厚的语气说道：“kazu…我想进去了…能让我进去吗。”

二宫和也被低沉的声音搅得心中一慌，一时间难以给出什么回应，半天只磕磕绊绊吐出一句“润…润君…”，松本润好像失去了耐心，直接将请求付诸了实际行动，不知道从哪里翻出来一包润滑液，径直撕开倒在两个人贴合的地方。二宫被突如其来的凉意惊到，想说什么嘴里却突然被塞进了松本润的手指，食指与中指在口腔中搅了几下后夹住软滑的舌头，让他再也说不出什么，只能发出呜咽的声音。身下的手却还算温柔，先是用掌心揉搓着穴口，在感到稍微放松后探入一根手指小心地按压着紧张的肠壁，稍微软化之后在深入第二根。

在扩张的过程中，松本润还时不时的问出“这样会难受吗？”“可以再深一点了吗？”“是这里吗？”这种问题，温柔的语气中暗藏的是不容拒绝的强硬，也难为他能仅仅通过二宫的呜呜声与身体的反应就找到了肠道中的敏感点。

不断刺激敏感点的动作让二宫和也的身体在快感中放松到腰下瘫软，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，口中的手指被拿出来之后也没什么力气说话，只从鼻腔里发出一些嗯哼声。松本润终于从小穴中抽出手指，一手握住哥哥的腰，一手扶住自己的性器抵在穴口。

“我要进去了。”他宣告着，语气中并没有得逞的愉悦，反而是愤愤中夹着一点难过。

二宫和也还没来得及分析清楚其中复杂的意味，就感觉身后刚刚放松下来的位置又被打开，属于另一个人的性器被缓慢而坚定地推进来，让他一时呼吸滞住，不知道是该吸气还是吐气。得益于良好的扩张，整个过程并不算太痛，只是过于饱胀的感觉一时有些难以形容。

全部插入后两个人同时舒出一口气，松本润开始慢慢动作起来，在双方都习惯了这种抽插后一直保持着凶狠的大开大合的节奏，像是在发什么脾气，但二宫和也竟然也逐渐从这种这种有些粗暴的动作中感受到了快感，喉咙中不自觉地溢出感到舒服的声音。

他努力地支起一侧手肘撑住自己，以免被激烈的动作带到撞上床头，一只手伸到身下试图抚慰自己不被照料的器官，却又被擒住手腕背到身后，而他就这样在前列腺被不断刺激而一次次累积的快感中达到了第二次高潮。

后穴在强烈的快感中收紧，松本润动作慢下来感受着性器被肠壁缠住的快感，又因为即将达到顶端而加速冲刺，让二宫在高潮的余韵中有些不适了起来。突然感觉到有冰凉的液体落在背上，二宫和也听到沉默许久的弟弟带着鼻音开了口：“不允许你离开我。”

“你不能再次离开我！”伴随着音调升高松本润的动作也愈发凶狠起来。“为什么要跟我去不一样的城市！为什么又要抛下我！”

松本润的哭腔越来越重，一边喊出“你应该一直跟我在一起的”一边最后一次挺身，将精液射进二宫和也的后穴里。

高潮后的松本润拨出性器，脱力地伏在二宫身上，完全丧失掉了刚才强硬的气势，一遍抽鼻子一边说：“nini对不起…我本来不想强迫你做的……但是我真的好生气……你说要跟我分开……为什么呀……难道nini讨厌我了吗……我好难过……嗝…不过我这样做之后……nini肯定、嗝…肯定会讨厌我了…怎么办啊……嗝nini对不起…对不起”。

打着小哭嗝的松本润感觉到哥哥从自己怀里挪了出去，一时之间难过地不知道怎么做才好，绝望地把脸埋进自己的臂弯里，没想二宫和也只是转了个身，正对着他又挪回来，还伸手把人抱住。

他用鼻子蹭蹭弟弟布满泪水的脸颊，在松本润有些惊讶地转过脸来的时候贴上对方的嘴唇，不带色情意味地轻啄几下。

看着弟弟泪眼模糊有不可置信的表情，二宫和也觉得好笑又可爱，不禁把手臂又收紧了些。

“呐，我不会离开润君的。那些只不过是信口胡说的玩笑话罢了。”

他珍重地吻了吻弟弟的头发，斟酌着着再次开口，“也不算强迫我哦……虽然当时润君不让我说话，但是我同意了。”

“因为是你的话，这样做也没有关系……毕竟润君是我最重要的人。”

松本润难为情地埋进他的怀里，“可恶！”闷闷的声音传出来，“在kazu面前丢了这么大的人。”

过了一会又抬起头，用再正式不过的语气说道：“我是真的很喜欢你。”

「还是这样说了啊。」二宫和也想到。


	8. Chapter 8

骨科预警*

没有直接作出回应，二宫和也用漫不经心的语气转移话题：“话说，润君的润滑剂是哪里来的？”

怀里的人又把脸埋起来，半天才回答：“……是中午跑出去在无人售货店买的……”又不好意思地补充，“因为太难过了嘛，也不知道是怎么回事，一时脑热就去买了，想着不管怎么样也要跟kazu做到最后。”

“只买了润滑液？”

“……其实保险套也买了…但是刚刚来不及了，kazu不要怪我啦。”

二宫和也fufufu地笑出声，揉了揉弟弟的头发表示并不在意。两个人就这样在激烈性事过后的床上安静地相互拥抱，裸露的肌肤相贴着汲取对方带来的暖意。

“所以回应呢？”松本润先开了口。

“什么回应？”

“关于我告白的回应，怎么样，kazu要跟我交往吗。”

二宫和也避无可避，他试图组织纷乱的思绪，一边犹疑地开口：“润君，这是不一样的。”

“有什么不一样的？kazu明明已经同意跟我做这样的事了，难道还不能接受男人与男人之间的关系吗？难道是不想一直跟我在一起吗？kazu不是说我是最重要的人吗？”刚刚被安抚好的松本润再次炸毛，咄咄逼人地诘问着。

“但是润君，我们是兄弟啊。”二宫和也翻了个身离开弟弟的怀抱。

「因为是兄弟，所以现在只是溺爱的哥哥在纵容任性的弟弟，虽然有出格的行为，但名义上仍然有着兄弟的羁绊。这种羁绊是持续有效、无法割断的，能长久地带来稳定的安全感。以后不论发生什么，这种关系是不会改变的。」

「交往的话，就要将这一层羁绊打破了。可恋人的身份，不是比血缘脆弱得多吗？建立在喜欢的基础上，在不确定的期限内约定相互陪伴，整段关系被各种因素影响着，随时可能出现危机，连作为基石的喜欢本身也不堪一击。即使是结了婚的男性与女性，也可能因为一点生活中的小波折就分开，难道他们的父母还不够作为例子吗？

「万一不能再维持恋人的关系，又做不回兄弟，两个人又该如何相处呢，岂不是更难生活在彼此身边。冒着这么大的风险也要改变现在的关系，真的值得吗……」

“没关系的kazu，”弟弟的声音打断了二宫和也的胡思乱想，对方手臂一伸再次抱过来重新缩短了两人之间的距离，跟他贴着额头絮絮叨叨地说，“我都想好了。没有人会知道我们是兄弟，我们没向什么人说过，大家都以为我们只是朋友，以后也会这样以为。

“等到高中毕业，我们就一起考到东京的大学，毕业后也留在那里，一起租房或买房。幸好我们是异卵，长相上也看不出是你是我哥哥，我甚至可以谎称比你大两岁，大家会以为我们只是一对普通的同性情侣，反正在东京人们都有自己的事要忙，也没有人会在意这个的。

“至于妈妈，我们就告诉她没有合适的结婚对象所以一直保持单身，兄弟俩住在一起也互相有个照应，免得她为我们操心。”

松本润眼神坚定地看着哥哥，其中期待的光茫几乎要凝结成实体。

“所以我都想好了，kazu你只要跟着我的安排走就好，这样我们就能永远呆在一起了。”

「没有这么简单的。」二宫和也垂着眼睛想，东京的大学不是说考就考得上的，留在那里生活的成本也不会低，没人能保证他们两个人都能找到合适的工作，社会对同性情侣的态度也并没有想象中那么乐观，而且一直一起住妈妈会怀疑的，毕竟时间一长两个人的言行中随时可能泄漏出不妙的信息。最重要的一点，松本润怎么就能保证会一直想要两个人永远在一起呢。

“没有这么简单的，”松本润眼中的光暗下来。

“如果不帮我把后面清理干净再整理好房间的话，我是不会答应跟润交往的。”

活力突然回到松本润身体里。他的表情以肉眼可见的速度灿烂起来，搂紧二宫和也在额头上狠狠的亲了一口，掀开被子跳下床去，拾起自己的内裤穿上又转回来给哥哥把被子盖好，一边语无伦次的说话：“kazu等等我……你盖好被子不要着凉……我抱你过去清理……等我先去给浴缸放好热水！”

说完批了件衬衣往浴室方向跑过去，被留在卧室的二宫和也把脸蒙进被子里，试图掩盖发红的耳尖和翘起的嘴角。

「没有那么简单的。」

「但如果是和润君在一起的话，应该也不会太难吧。」


End file.
